


Just hold on

by Bxanie



Series: MaeMusicMelody Appreciation week [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood, Emetophobia, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan Matsuura is living a happy life, striving towards a bright future with her friends. She works hard to get into college with Mari and Dia, but everything suddenly changes when Kanan gets sick.[ Part of MaeMusicMelody appreciation week ]





	Just hold on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



> 'You can't do a multi-chapter fic in an appreciation week' I can do what I want.

“You think you can actually take me? After all these years?” Kanan chuckled, one of her feet on the soccer ball between the two of them. You Watanabe was in front of her, the current captain of their small Aqours teams. Chika, Kanan and Ruby on one side against You, Dia and Maru on the other. Yet most of the playing was done by Kanan and You, the others just there to fill the tiny patch of grass outside of the school grounds.

 

I mean, Dia and Ruby tried their best as goalies but they couldn’t really stop much You and Kanan shot at them, Dia specifically pissed off whenever her best friend shot another very impressive shot in the lower-left corner of the net. 

 

“It’s a close game Kanan-chan! Just one more goal and I got you!” You said, stepping back a little to have Kanan start the game. The girl smiled at her.

 

You felt something _eerie_ about all this though. Kanan seemed less riled up as usual. Was she underestimating her? That was it probably.

 

So when Kanan passed the ball and started running, you immediately dove on her and swept the ball from her feet. Now she was dribbling forward, towards Ruby who was shaking in the goal. She easily outplayed Chika who was in her way towards Ruby, feigning to the left and then passing the girl on her right side.

 

You could hear yelling in the background, Riko and Mari? She didn’t care. She was finally winning from Kanan! Where was Kanan actually? You started to get worried. In her worry she forgot to focus and she arrived at the goal, giving the ball a hard kick that went nowhere near the tiny goal Ruby was in.

 

“Shit.” You said, brushing the sweat from her forehead and panting as she held her knees. What was going on? Sure Kanan was a forward but this was 3 vs 3, why wasn’t she on her constantly? You wiped her forehead with her shirt and turned to look at the people behind them - there were more than before.

 

Riko, Mari and Yoshiko were all om the field, standing in a circle around something or someo- shit.

 

You quickly rushed towards the subunit and found Kanan indeed on the patch of grass, passed out and sweat running down her skin like crazy. Her face was entirely red and her body shaking. What happened? Heat stroke?

 

“What are you just standing there for? Get her to the infirmary, You-san, Chika-san!” Dia spoke, the voice of reason as always.

 

Soon she was helping Kanan on her feet, Chika doing the same on the other side and the two of them slowly helped her inside. You had no idea what was to come.

* * *

Months had passed since the soccer incident. Kanan had deducted for herself that she just ate too little and used up too much energy, but Dia of all people knew better. She knew her best friend and made her help with student council work to observe her.

 

“Kanan. Your nose has been bleeding an awful lot, hasn’t it? You should get that checked out.” It wasn’t the first time Dia had mentioned it. At this point she didn’t even look up from her work anymore, knowing exactly what answer Kanan would give her.

 

The nosebleeds had started about a month ago. Kanan and Dia would be sitting in the student council room, Kanan helping out Dia with student council work. They would work in mostly silence and Dia would look up to see drops of blood fall from Kanan’s nose right onto a paper regarding club budgets for the volleyball team. It had started happening more and more and at this point it was just a general occurrence. Dia had told her time and time again to go see a doctor but Kanan didn’t listen. Then again, who was she to say that? Not like she was Kanan’s mom.

 

“Oh it’s nothing. I get this a lot. Just popped a blood vessel.” Kanan got up from her chair and hastily made her way out of the room, leaving Dia alone.

 

The student council president rested her head on her desk, on top of a stack of papers. She let out a loud sigh, looking over at the clock. It was late again. Kanan had another blood nose and she was absolutely drained of motivation. Perhaps they should call it a day.

 

Dia waited for Kanan to return. Waiting...more waiting...soon enough twenty minutes had passed and Kanan was still nowhere to be seen. Her patience was being tested. Who did she think she was? Making her wait so long?

 

Dia grabbed both of their bags and made her way to the nearest bathroom. It was just around the corner. That realisation scared her, what Kanan been doing here for the past twenty minutes? Several ideas crossed her mind, one in particular made her cheeks fluster. No, Kanan wasn’t shameless enough to do that. Mari perhaps, but Kanan? No, she wouldn’t.

 

She heard a loud groan come from one of the bathroom followed by a fit of coughs. The person choked and gagged, throwing up into the toilet bowl and coughing loudly again. Dia listened in so she was sure she got the right stall - the one on the very end.

 

“Fuck…” Yeah it was Kanan all right, a very weak sounding Kanan but it was Kanan.

 

“Kanan-san, are you okay in there?” Dia said as she knocked the door. Kanan clearly didn’t _sound_ okay but alas, that was a different story.

 

“D-Dia? I-I’m okay….just….ughhh..” Dia wasn’t waiting, she simply opened the door and stepped inside, kneeling besides the girl and holding her ponytail as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the bowl. Dia noticed the state the girl’s uniform was in - covered in vomit. It was disgusting but Kanan didn’t look very good right now.

 

“Kanan-san. I’m taking you to the hospital right now..” Dia said, rubbing the girl’s back as she threw up her guts completely. Very attractive.

 

“I-I’m fine. I-I just ate-” Kanan couldn’t finish her sentence, slapping a hand over her mouth and trying to swallow the stuff that came up.

 

“It wasn’t a question.” Kanan swallowed hard and nodded her head. She could feel Dia’s fingers run through her hair as if to calm her.

 

"Sorry...." Dia simply continued what she was doing, giving Kanan the comfort she needed. 

* * *

 

They had taken some of her blood and send it to the hospital for further testing. Kanan was kind of worried about it honestly. After all, it could be bad. She had felt tired and dizzy all of the time these days and it hardly caused her to focus.

 

When Kanan’s focus returned to her, she found drops of blood dripping from her nose again, onto the math note she had made just a second ago. She felt her nose - more blood. The girl groaned, alerting the rest of the class of her bleeding nose.

 

Kanan saw Dia glare back at her from the chair in front of hers. Mari was glancing from the other side of the classroom. Everyone was glancing at her and her bloody nose.

 

"M-May I be excused, sensei?” Kanan called out, standing up already. Her teacher simply nodded, excusing her from the room.

 

Kanan didn’t get to leave however, when she opened the door she stood eye-to-eye with her parents. They were just as startled as they were. Kanan was about to ask what was going on when her mother looked downward and away. Her father’s eyes softened as well. Kanan felt a sudden pressure on her shoulders as she pinched the fleshy part of her nose.

“We need you to come with us, Kanan. The doctor wants to talk to you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kanan gets sick lol


End file.
